This invention refers to a plant for producing stacks of intermeshed blanks of paper, cellulose or the like, which are folded in a zig-zag fashion, which plant consists of more than one stack-producing unit.
Up to now it has been known and customary to design plants of the type in question with two paths, i.e., two webs of material drawn from one supply roll each and guided one above the other are divided along their center line to form two double webs, in order to be subsequently fed to two adjacent stack-producing units of conventional construction. For technical-constructional reasons, it has not been possible up to now to provide plants of the type described above for more than two paths.